Burp
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen turns Joanne totally off... MoJo fluff. Oneshot.


**Lame title...I know. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Burp

"Okay, Maureen, I need to unlock the door." Joanne smiled, trying to push the diva away, but Maureen had her arms tightly wrapped around her waist, her lips attached to her neck.

"I wanna play…" Maureen whined slipping her hands down the front of Joanne's pants, causing the lawyer to squeak with surprise.

"Maureen, please, when we get inside you can play all you want." Joanne stated, finally unlocking the door, letting Maureen in first, her eyes falling quickly to Maureen's ass.

Maureen turned around with a grin on her face, walking over to wrap her arms around Joanne's neck, "Oh, you wanna play with _that_ tonight huh?"

"What can I say? You have a very nice…rear." Joanne smiled, squeezing Maureen's butt with one hand, while her other hand slid up the back of her shirt, "You have a very nice…everything."

"Same as you." Maureen stated leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm," Joanne moaned into the kiss, slightly pulling away after a few moments, "Even your lips are soft and perfect."

"Well my lips like kissing yours, so…" Maureen trailed as she placed her lips back on Joanne's and began moving them together.

"You're so sexy." Joanne mumbled guiding Maureen back towards the couch, until they fell onto it. Joanne quickly straddled Maureen's thighs, nuzzling their noses together before trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

"Mmm, so are you." Maureen breathed running her hands up the back of Joanne's shirt and then capturing her lips with her own, successfully adding her tongue to the kiss.

Joanne tangled her fingers in Maureen's hair, holding her in place, enjoying their little fun on the couch, until, she felt Maureen's chest puff out a bit, followed by a small hiccup and then suddenly a small puff of air was let loose in her mouth causing Joanne to quickly pull away.

"Oh Maureen, gross!" Joanne said pulling away.

"What?" Maureen asked, unaware of what she had done.

"You burped in my mouth!" Joanne stated jumping off of her girlfriend.

"Oh…" Maureen shyly stated biting back a smirk, "You noticed that?"

"Yes, huge turn off by the way." Joanne said, heading into the kitchen.

"Don't get mad about it." Maureen said following Joanne, "I'm sorry."

"That was disgusting." Joanne stated chugging back a bottle of water.

Maureen put her hands on her hips, staring Joanne down, "I don't know why you're getting so worked up. You've had other things in your mouth and when you think about it…is probably grosser than a silly little burp."

"Like what?" Joanne asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know, how about when you go down on me!?" Maureen shouted, "I don't know if you knew this Joanne, but I pee from there!"

"So you think it's gross when I go down on you?" Joanne asked crossing her arms and then brushing pass Maureen. "I guess I just won't do it anymore then."

"Baby no! That's not what I meant." Maureen said walking after Joanne, "I was just trying to make a point!"

"You've made it loud and clear!" Joanne said slamming their bedroom door shut in Maureen's face.

Maureen stood there, stunned, wondering how all of a sudden they were fighting about the stupidest thing ever.

"Pookie…please, I'm sorry." Maureen said, leaning up against the door, knocking lightly, "I love when you go down on me, it's the best thing ever. Come on baby, open the door."

"It's unlocked." Came Joanne's muffled response.

Maureen pulled back, "Oh." She mouthed and then walked in the room finding the lawyer was getting changed. "Pookie?" She pouted, walking over to wrap her arms around her from behind, "Remember like five minutes ago you thought I was so sexy and you couldn't keep your hands off of me? Let's do that again."

"It's hard to find you sexy when I could taste what you had for lunch today." Joanne said, leaning back into Maureen's embrace.

"I'll let you burp in my mouth." Maureen whispered, kissing Joanne's ear.

Joanne couldn't help but smirk, and then sarcastically reply, "Oh baby, you know just the right things to say to turn me on."

Maureen lightly laughed, as she placed kisses down Joanne's neck, biting on a particular spot, before sucking on it.

Joanne's eyes fluttered closed, she was beginning to not feel so grossed out anymore. She interlaced her fingers with Maureen's, titling her head to the side to allow her more room to roam.

"I take it you're over it now?" Maureen murmured, dragging her lips up her neck.

Joanne simply nodded, and led them over to the bed, letting Maureen climb on top of her. They made out for a few minutes until Maureen pulled away.

"What?" Joanne asked,

Maureen turned her head to the side covering her mouth with her hand, letting out a small burp. "Excuse me."

Joanne giggled, "You're such a lady. What did you eat today?"

"I thought you knew?" Maureen smirked, but then answered, "Soy burger with fries, and I washed it all down with a couple of beers." She stated leaning down so their lips were inches apart, "And now I'm about to eat...you."

Joanne smiled, happily letting Maureen kiss her, and the two made sweet love for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
